forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Archer Lions
Appearance A sculpted face graced by soul piercing Golden eyes is what Archer calls his own, though so often he wished he did not. His body likewise is of great greif to him. His shoulders are wide though not so much so that he looks like a draft horse in collar. His chest is toned and every muscle well honed through years of hard work and secret training when no one sees. He is a tall man though not so tall as to appear freakish. He favors loose clothing, clothing that is comfortable as well as practical over those the court chooses for him to wear, though through those hated clothes he has learned the value his pretty face can have in manipulating those around him. He will if the occasion demands where tight fitting clothes, often leaving his collar undone to exhibit his toned chest and to tantalize those who would watch him. He has no tattoos or blemishes on his skin though some days he wishes the cuts, burns and wounds had scarred and thus cast him from the service of the bitches, he has his ear pierced though it was not something that happened of his own choosing but again to please the whim of a master ( with a pirate fetish as it were) He rarely wears anything in it unless he is 'On call' or at the occasional fancy dress party. He wears his dark hair long falling down past his ears in a messy style. Though when the occasion strikes him he will style it to perfection, either spelling it to sit straight and sleek or slicking it back with products to create a sheer and striking effect. He wears little jewelry most days, his jewels he calls out rarely lest someone unworthy try to touch them.. or worse take them from him. They are most precious amongst his possessions, few as they are. However he has one other pendant he wears day and night, taking it off only when 'on call' vanishing it to the same space as his jewels for protection as he would not risk it being taken from him. It is a pendant carved from the bone of a shark and it is the only clue he has to his heritage. Personality Archer has learned two things in his life. The first is to keep your mouth closed and do what you're told. Its the only way to stay alive, the second is to fight them with every breath and every moment, because it's the only way to survive. Hayll once was a beautiful place that time though has faded long before living memory and Archer is slowly losing faith every day that there will ever come a day where Hayll is beautiful once more. Archer's faith though as much as it wanes and flows is what keeps him going, keeps him fighting. He is a fighter by nature and by nurture. He has had to be in order to survive this long with his jewels, body and mind in tact.. or at least near enough to. He has a wry humor and sometimes his jokes leave people wondering if he had insulted them or not. From time to time that alone has earned him lashes. Though the witches are always careful not to do any permanent damage. They like him in their beds too much. Archer is also a dreamer, he dreams of the days when he is not bound by the ring of obedience, of the day when he can serve a truly deserving queen, of the days when his skin won't crawl at the touch of another. He's a believer, faith in the darkness and faith in himself is what has carried him through the many years of slavery.. going back as long as he can remember. History For as long as Archer can remember he's been a slave. Slave to the bitches of Hayll. Long before he can remember a law as given that any Blood Male who receives the Jewel of Opal or darker is ringed. For a time Archer had been saved from that cruel fate by the Darkness, his birthright jewel being a mere Summer Sky. Though when the time came for his offering they were there waiting. What should have been a spiritual and powerful event in his life became one of pain and the ignition of hate. As a small slave boy he had been given into the care of an aristo family where he worked as an errand boy. He ran for the cook, for the household and for anyone else who asked him to. He was a small boy, never being especially tall until he hit his growth years but he had always been quick. He ran quick which helped to earn him a fair reputation as a messenger in the household and more importantly it helped him run away if he was able from any blows directed his way. Needless to say his childhood wasn't an especially happy one, though nor was it dreadful. He found fun in all the places no one saw, he played alone more often than not whenever an eye wasn't watching but he worked hard and always has as he never known any different. It wasn't until he was finishing the pass into adulthood that he came to anyone notice. Though it wasn't often he smiled or that his eyes danced with joy his face seamed to hold something that the Aristo's... the women in particular liked. Put that together with his lean, well made body and before he knew what was going on the family who owned him were sending him off to be trained as a pleasure slave at the tender age of 16. They saw an opportunity in this slave boy, now that he was grown they could use him for their pleasure and then sell him to others for theirs and make themselves a profit from the food and board they had invested in him. So it was that Archer learned the arts of the bedroom and learned the cruelty of the bedroom and the games that were played there. He grew to hate the bitches that held his leash. Despise them for what they had made him. He was little more than a whore now, sex for room and board. He hated it.. but it was all he knew. He hoped for a long time that one day his parents would come and find him and break him of his slavery. Take him off to some faraway land where he'd be happy and live out the rest of his days with them. But no such event ever occurred and so he did all he had to to survive, to endure and to see the dawn tomorrow. While there was tomorrow there was always hope for a better day. Recent Events It was a fortunate day when Archer Lions was sent to serve the lady Winter, for it was at her home that he met Aenira, a young down-trodden queen forced to work as a chamber-maid for the family. Archer instantly bonded with the young queen and they became quick friends. Archer taught Aenira basic craft in secret until the day that his ring of obedience broke. Through a spell written by the court's healer, who subsequently lost her life for treason. Archer however gained his freedom, and he took Aenira with him. The streets were dangerous, riot had broken out as the slaves of Draega had been set free. Archer became separated from Aenira, and by the time he found her again she had made the offering to the Darkness and had nearly drained herself of all power. So together with their new found ally Jael, Archer & Aenira fled Draega in search of somewhere to rest and recuperate. For the crime of being a Queen Aenira was once again taken as a prisoner, which then lead to her death. In a fit of rage Archer riding the killing edge killed those responsible and paid for his revenge with his own life. Archer Lions has returned to the darkness. Thread Timeline #Breaking the Rules #Dark, Cold & Alone #Interest in Jewelry #A Lesson in Craft #Breaking Free #Following a Firestorm #Chopping out the Guilty #Search out the innocent #Gone. Just Gone. #Finding Her. #News #Things Go Bump In The Night Category:Characters